1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoration having embroidery stitched on it.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional embroidery decoration has an inner frame 91, an outer frame 92 and a piece of cloth 93. The inner frame 91 and the outer frame 92 are both circular. An outer diameter of the inner frame 91 corresponds to an inner diameter of the outer frame 92. The outer frame 92 is made of an elastic material, and the inner frame 91 is made of a material that is tougher than the outer frame 92. The outer frame 92 has a hanging segment 921 formed on an outer wall of the outer frame 92. When the embroidery decoration is in use, the cloth 93 is put on the inner frame 91, and then the outer frame 92 is pressed downward to be tightly mounted on the inner frame 91. Thus, the cloth 93 is tightly clamped between the inner frame 91 and the outer frame 92 and kept tightly braced. At this time, a user can conveniently stitch on the cloth 93 without worrying about the loosening of the cloth 93. After stitching, superfluous part of the cloth 93 is cut off along the outer wall of the outer frame 92, and then the embroidery decoration can be hung up via the hanging segment 921.
However, the conventional embroidery decoration has the following shortcomings:
First, during the stitching, a needle would prick through the cloth 93 again and again, which means force is continuously applied on the cloth 93. Therefore, the cloth 93 may be gradually separated from the inner frame 91 and the outer frame 92 and loosened instead of retaining a tightened status.
Second, the superfluous part of the cloth 93 requires further cutting off after stitching. The cutting not only takes time and effort, but also wastes material.
Third, the conventional embroidery decoration comprises three components in total, i.e. the inner frame 91, the outer frame 92, and the cloth 93. Too many components increase the manufacturing cost. In particular, the cloth 93 costs higher in manufacturing than the frames 91, 92, which can be made by plastic injection molding.
Fourth, there is no structure on the frames 91, 92 or the cloth 93 that can assist the user with aiming and determining the stitching position. Therefore, it is hard for children or beginners of embroidery to accurately stitch and complete a pattern that is exactly the same as the example pattern.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an embroidery decoration to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.